


The True Last Refuge

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: OC is reincarnated onslaught raised by Charles and Eric as their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In time line one Rachel learns that Genosha is not really the true last refuge after all.
Series: Journey Through Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The True Last Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

The True Last Refuge

“You asked to see me,” She asked carefully as she entered what would only be described as a throne room where Brain Xavier Onslaught sat looking bored. “I have to say this room doesn’t fill me with confidence that we can trust you.”

“You mean the trappings of power where I rule as a king over the lowly mutant citizens of Genosha,” he said with a half smile. “Believe me it is all an act.” He said pushing a button on the throne and it slid out of the way. “It is for the benefit of those watching in the outside world so they don’t realize what we are actually doing here.” He motioned for her to follow him and they sat off down the stares that ended at a lift. “It is a long way down so I hope you aren’t claustrophobic?”

“I’m not,” She said as they climbed into the lift and it started moving down. “So why are you showing me all this?” She saw him look at her sadly and then she got it. “You can’t tell anyone else about this whatever your doing down here is a secret from the mutants on the surface of Genosha as well isn’t it?”

“Yes and no they knew at one time what was going on down here but after making their choice to stay on Genosha I erased the truth form their minds in case they were ever captured by Sentinels.” He said shaking his head. “Sooner or later Genosha will be destroyed and everyone who made the choice to stay will be stuck here for good.”

“Genosha isn’t the real last refuge is it?” She asked as the truth of that answer hit her. “You’ve got somewhere else somewhere the sentinels can never get to,” He nodded then. “Where is it is it Counter Earth?”

“No the sentinels arranged to destroy counter Earth early on during their conquest,” He said shaking his head sadly. “They didn’t trust a planet created by a mutant so they hurled several huge meteors into it destroying everything.” She could see how much it hurt him. “There were a few thousand mutant survivors though from the mutants who settled in the Counter Earth Attilan they fled into outer space and were picked up by the Shiar ship that was coming to answer my father’s distress call.”

“The Professor called in the shiar?” She was surprised by that since Lilandra had divorced him after the Cassandra Nova thing. “And they came to help?” She couldn’t believe that the Shiar would help at all.

“They offered limited aid they transported the city to a barren bearly habital world and left them there to start over,” He said and she could hear the anger in his voice. “They then handed us and them a pair of linked Stargates and that was it.” He snorted. “Since then every so often folks from Genosha are at random invited down here and allowed to know the truth about the true last sanctuary those that choose to go join it do so and are reported killed on secret missions for our cause.”

“How many mutants are on that world now?” She asked wondering if there was a world of mutants out there who could be brought back to save this world. “Are there enough to destroy the sentinels and save this world?”

“At last count there were just about three and a quarter million people on the planet a little over half of the number of surviving mutants on our world.” He said shaking his head. “The stargate can only handle transmitting a few dozen people and equipment at a time so we can’t reinforce our numbers enough to make a difference.” He then turned toward an area where the wall changed to a familiar yellow color. “Anyway the engineer wants to talk to you he’s the real person in charge of keeping us all alive.” He turned then and headed back up the stairs. “I just wanted you to know despite what you may see me do that I’m not a bad guy I’m playing the role I have to so some of our people can be saved.”

“That boy carries a terrible burden,” a voice said and she turned to see a form emerging from the wall. It was Forge only he was living machinery like Warlock or the phalanx. “It is good to see you again Rachel I had given up hope of you ever coming back even though she said you would.”

“She?” She asked and then she just knew. “Mother Askani,” she said and he nodded. “Why did you want to see me?” She was beginning to suspect that her past self as Mother Askani had a hand in everything that was happening to them.

“Because Genosha will fall on the last day you are here,” He said gravely. “Mother Askani has already shown me that so for the next thirty days I will be sending as many people as I can through the Stargate and will only destroy it at the last possible moment when the sentinel attack begins.” She was staring at him in shock. “Now Brain doesn’t have the time to stand here and help me deal with folks who wish to forget but you have nothing to do for now.”

“So your still giving folks the choice?” She asked shocked. “Why not just force them to go through?” She knew the answer immediately then. “That colony world hasn’t been made viable to support everyone there is limited space isn’t there?”

“Yes, with the benefit of mutant powers it is far more habitable than it was but it will be decades before we could send everyone through however I am sending along DNA samples from every man woman and child on Genosha so if they ever need fresh blood they can combine and mix those DNA samples in artificial wombs. “Once I destroy the stargate Brian will put the final strategy for saving this world into effect a massive EMP which will destroy every machine on the planet plunging the world back into the dark ages but taking the sentinels out for good.”

“That will kill millions of people,” She said and sensed from Forge a sad acceptance of that fate. “What if I refuse to help you?” She sensed a kind of weary sadness from him and an image of Nate appeared on screen. “So you’ll ask Nate to step in and do it then ?”

“Yes, only yourself, Brain and Nate Grey have the necessary power to accomplish this.” Forge looked sad. “Since you came from a world very similar to this one I hoped you would help me to save as many lives as possible.” That was a low blow but he was right.

“All right I’ll help.” She really didn’t want Nate to have to make this choice even though he came from a hell hole that was just as bad as the one she did he was still a bit more innocent than she was. “But you have to tell me everything Mother Askani said to you I want answers about why this is happening to us.”

“I will tell you everything I know,” Forge said. “I will send word for the first set of people to make the choice to come down.” She began to brace herself for making folks forget who wanted to stay and fight. She hated messing with people’s memories for any reason but she had to admit this was a good one if Brain failed to destroy all the sentinels they could never know some of the mutants escaped to start over on another world.

The End


End file.
